Silent noises
by Sashasam
Summary: Sad love story of juvia lockser and gray Fullbuster. The couple that has the hard Road of love and life. High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**silent noises**

 **Chapter:1**

" juvia, I wanna break up with you."

That was first thing she heard that evening classes when she met gray. The class was empty after the school hours. She was doing her homework like usual until her car came to pick her up. He came in like any other day and put his bag on the teacher's desk and took a chair beside her.

Her uniform clean and tidy just as if she came to school. Her legs joined together in girly way. Her uniform collar suffocating her breath. Yes, her life was suffocating. She was tired of her own life while every teen finding themselves love, affection, future they wanna build prepared. While, she was robot who was to do what she was said to do, nothing more nothing less.

Her hands that were doing homework stopped for a second but resumed again. Gray looked at her impassive face in confusion. Here he was talking about the break up and she was doing her freaking homework. Same, he was never going to understand this girl, even if he dated her for the freaking one whole month. Her expressions were rare that he rarely saw at the gym classes or while she was hurt while playing.

"juvia?" he said in still confusion.

Juvia sighed finally letting the pen stop and rolling it out smoothly over book and closed it. She took a deep breath adjusting her thick glasses that covered almost half of her nose too.

"juvia knows…" she said with a smile but gray couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"you know?" he was even more confused.

"yep. juvia kinda guessed you would break up with her today. It's been a exact month since we got together. It must be the last day of our relationship." She said in her logical mode. She had counted every single thing since the last month. There were so many and most happiest moments of her school life. Guess, the happy life was over, over, over…. She once again sighed internally.

'she knew? How?' gray looked at her back as she started packing things in to her bag.

"juvia… I…." he Started but juvia cut him off.

"juvia knows you are here to break up and she is fine with it. It's OK, I understand. It must have been a bet from your friends… right?" she said with a sad smile.

"you knew all along and you never said a word about it. Why?" he too said getting up.

"she kinda guessed that part. Well no one would come and ask juvia out on a date and relationship that easily.. It's even stupid to say and no stupid would come forward to do something like that." She said looking down.

Something inside gray's heart felt tighten and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Juvia was looking anywhere but him. And gray felt like an ass for hurting her like that. He thought he would get rid of her. Even though, their last month of fake relationship was a game, she looked like she was happy and now…

"juvia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like this. The guys just had this bet and who ever would date would get an five thousand dollars and I just some money urgently-" juvia turned and hushed him before he could say anything more.

"it's okay. Juvia knows you did not do this purpose and you had your own reasons for it." She said smiling faintly though her eyes were glassy inside her glasses..

"then why did you just not reject me the day I asked you out?" he was perplexed on her behaviour.

"juvia knew this was a game. She too played along because she wanted at least one guy to ask her out which you finally did. And juvia wanted to experience what relationship and love felt even if it was just fake…. And I must say, I had very wonderful moments with all of your friends and juvia is really great full for them-"

"juvia, my love may be a bet, but my friendship was true and all of my friends too.. I would never something like that.." he said cutting her out. He looked sad for her.

Juvia wondered if it was he was really feeling right know. She was getting confused at his each statement. No one would be friend to her. She was a freaking nerd. And her traitor heart was also starting to beat faster betraying. She was starting to feel emotions for this man for the first time after complete one month of fake relationship.

"juvia is really really greatful then.. Thank you for offering your friendship to someone like juvia.. "

"but-"

"gray-sama, it's fine. Even though it was all a bet for and your friends, it was nice memory for juvia. She had her first caramade franks because of you, she had company in doing homework, she had people she can actually talk to and share her feelings and for the first time she shared lunchboxes. And she saw the first rainbow of her life… and there many more things that are 'firsts' for juvia and I cherish all those moments – "

Before she could say anything else the door of classroom opened revealing bora in his uniform while carrying his bag. Juvia looked worried for a moment and deepened even more seeing his smirking face.

"so done doing the breakup… rain girl.." he said smirking. Juvia looked down in a frown. Gray saw the look on bora's face and could tell juvia was not very happy with bora's expression.

Gray just wanted to punch him right on face. This guy was just getting on his nerves. How could he say such things when he knew she was hurting.

"if you are done with it.. We need to get home. I have match with Invel and I don't wanna lose that and that too because of person like you. ." He said walking over to juvia took her hands with his and pulled her out.

Gray felt his blood boil seeing bora like that, sure he was a rich ass in school but not in his circle. He looked over juvia, she was biting her lips as if to control her tears. Bora suddenly bent down and whispered something in to Juvia's ear and juvia started trembling that made the him grin like an idiot. He didn't care at her expression but was clearly enjoying it. And pulled her roughly towards the door.

"no one is ever gonna love a nerd like you. So, stop putting your hopes up you ugly face. Now get going." He said still with that grinning face. Juvia's face still remained emotionless and gray thought for a second she was trying to ignore him.

Gray stood like a rock for a minute until they went out of class. The last thing he saw before she left was a tear trickle down her face from under her thick glasses. But her face still remained impassive.

When he went out to look, the next he saw was juvia being hurriedly shoved in to back seat of car and bora went to sit beside the driver. Juvia looked scared and gray never so protective towards anyone like that before as in that moment.

He couldn't understand how a monster like him was even related to her. Oh! Right. He was her fiance.

Juvia was always a shy type girl who barely talked to anyone. Her lunchs were always alone while everyone ate with along their friends. She was a good student but never the eye catcher like at first didn't understand why she was like nerd. She was always the private person of their class. She was the daughter of Jose porla, the ceo of the phantom company, the top toy producing company.

Guess, rich people were always more private when it came to their personal matters. And he definitely did not want a complicated life like her one but he wanted to make her smile again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Even though he was angry at himself for hurting juvia like that, he decided that first he would do tomorrow was apologise to her.

And next day onwards she never came back to school. Gray and their friends tried to know about her and talk to her but never got anything. Gray never felt so guilty in his whole life.

Juvia lockser, hope I would meet you again..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

* * *

It has been six months since the incident. Gray had completed his high school… had good friends and lucky to have them even in the college. Gray was currently studying in magnolia university. He felt sorry for juvia. She never came back to school after that day.

When they asked the school heads, all they got was she was transferred to another school and refused to give any further information. Gray shrugged his shoulders at that thinking she had a better school.. May be for rich kids like her.

It was his first day of magnolia U. During his time after high school, gray had grown a few muscles, with a new hair style and new set of cloths that he received last week from his dad as a gift. Well, he did a make over. When his dad said he looked good, all gray could do was smirk and then grin at his dad shrugging his shoulders.

It was nice at magnolia university.. People were nice and warm just like the whether. He felt good. A week passed without much ruckus and fights with new students ( _which his dad was glad for_ ).

He was walking with natsu and others down the corridor and in the morning, his bag hanging loosely around his shoulder. They were laughing at how natsu managed to get _exactly zero_ at test.

They heard the car sound, every one were grouped around the car. Gray felt curious and the rest of the gang decided to check it out too. Many students were there. They heard whispers like..

" _oh, look at that car, it just looks fab.. "_

 _"man, she is back. "_

 _"Looks like a rich snob is here"_

 _And so on…_

Gray looked at car as the door opened as a boy came out.

 _Fuck_.

That was bora, looking just too Good in his wealthy car. Gray saw as he walked around the other side of the car and opened it.

What he didn't expect to see was _juvia lockser._

There she stood at the center of the crowd, no longer the nerd looking girl he saw in high school, who ate her lunch all along by herself, who cried when someone said anything to her. She was just looking… _Omg._

Gray looked entire ten seconds without blinking. Juvia got out of the car holding bora's hand. Her blue hair flowing behind her reaching below her shoulders,her blue top sleeveless showing off her thin long pale hands. The white jeans tight around her showing just the right amount of her curves. No longer the thick glasses but her blue eyes shining as her lips curved upwards as a blush appeared on her cheeks when bora bent down to her send whispered something in to her ears.

Bora had his hands around her shoulders and she smiled at him. What the Fuck was wrong with her. They were was also different now. He smiles at her and nice to her. What the hell happened in the past six months with her?

Juvia slowly walked with bora and the car that bought them slowly went away smoothly but the kids were really attracted to the car as they took photos of it as it went away.

"man, look at her. It is really her. I never knew she out turn out to hot in just six months. " loke said ogling her as juvia went inside with bora. Bora's hands _still_ on her.

"she was juvia right? Now, I remember seeing her!" everyone's eyes rolled when natsu finally identified her out of blue. Ironically. That guy had a very strong memory, no wonder he scored zero at a test, gray thought.

After that they went inside, and the rest of the day gray wasn't actually thinking about her but part of mind had her.

Days passed as he started seeing her regularly. She no longer looked lonely. She had bora, few friends which looked good out of which gajeel was the one with exception. He never never understood how they actually became friends.

After few days, they crossed paths for the first time when they were running for sports preparation. Even though they had few common classes, they never actually spoke to each other. They didn't know why, that was an entirely different topic.

Juvia just patted her friend gajeel on shoulders when he said he was going to participate in all the sports, saying he wanted to win as much he can. She was in charge of the collecting names of the participants.

Juvia said bye to her friend and walked towards the group of boys that were calling her name to submit their names too for participation. What she didn't expect to seeing was the gray Fullbuster too in the group. He was in his usual attire. Cloths that looked as if they would come off anytime, hair that looked good, it was different from school. Man, he looked different from that body. Definitely, a _body._

"yes, juvia is here. Tell her who all wants to participate." She said holding her pen ready to write down names.

"me, natsu, gray and elfman." Loke said initiatively. From his looks, anyone can tell he was looking at the girl in a very different way. Juvia just wrote down the names, her thoughts were on completely different topic. Gray had the urge to roll his eyes.

"hey, juvia. Do you remember me?" loke said starting his flirting duty. Everyone just groaned internally.

"uh, uh.. You are loke-san. You were the school's biggest flirt. Juvia heard a lot about you." She said as if thinking.

Everyone just broke to a laugh while she tried to fight hers but ended up laughing either way. Loke looked dumb. Gray looked at her. She had such a beautiful smile. Gray _noticed_ her once again.

"natsu-san, Gray-sama, elfman-san.." she said pointing. Everyone noticed the 'Gray-sama' but didn't say anything.

"sorry, juvia didn't mean it like that. You were just famous in _that_ department and…." She laughed again with the boys. Gray's heart skipped a beat looking at her face.

"but seriously, how are you? We were worried when you left the school suddenly, we thought something happened!" gray asked finally. Something bad, his mind screamed. Juvia's eyes softened at his words. And her stupid heart was beating a little faster than it was supposed to be. They all still cared about us. A warmth spread inside her just at the thought of it.

"yes.." she answered in a timid voice. After few seconds she said, "juvia was transferred suddenly that she didn't even herself knew. Father made the decision. A lot of things changed during that time." She glanced at bora who was talking to raven head smiling and was excitedly talking.

"how were you guys? How is lucy-san, levy-san, and other girls?" she said changing the topic. She didn't wanted to change the happy atmosphere all because of her.

"oh they are great! And so are we…." Nastu said. The bubbly guy of the group who smile was just too addicting and juvia smiled back too.

"juvia would love to meet them too…it's been such a long time. Juvia missed them." Juvia said in a sad tone. No one caught that except gray. She was hiding something, he was sure of it. His instincts were kicking him to just ask her directly. But then again a part of him said, he can't just ask personal information that she may or may not want to share with him.

"yeah, yeah. I get it. But either way, are you free to night?We could have some fun at the ground. Iam pretty good at basket ball and could teach you few things and we can talk about each other. You left our school without even a proper good bye."

Juvia was smiling all along but the end sentence caught her off guard and she flinched internally. She became normal before anyone could notice her change. Oh, _he_ noticed it.

"hey, juvia! Over here. These guys want to go in football team." Juvia turned around to seeing bora calling out for her pointing to group of boys that were waving at her.

"may be no. This time. She has a lot of work to do." She said pointing to her notepad.

"so, next time?" loke asked once again. This guy just doesn't know when to give up.

"yes, juvia would love to meet everyone again." She said walking away smiling.

"huh? Juvia, I meant only us. Not all the nosey idiots!-" before he could say anything else, the guys started hitting him on head for calling them idiots. Juvia laughed once again at them.

She gave them a one last look and started walking away. Gray looked a little longer at her back longer than he was supposed to linger on. After that he shrugged his shoulders and walked away with the boys. He watched as juvia and bora talked with each other and how her smile looked even more beautiful.

He saw as she looked at his way too and their eyes locked for a second and she turned away blushing. Gray just didn't know how to react.

May be he had a chance. _Once again._

First he needs to apologise to her for everything that happened in the past. Make everything straight and then think about the next steps. Even if they didn't actually speak to each other, there were so many unsaid lines. That floating in the looks, their eyes, her smiles, his long looks at her,the way he looked at her even when she walked away.

 _Silent noises….._ So many unsaid words that was screaming to be told, making them uneasy to look at each other but at the same time look at each other.

* * *

A/N: phew… that was the next one. Hope you liked it. If you did, don't forget to review.

Love fairy tail

Love gruvia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: sorry for the late update. But here it is..**_

 ** _#_**

 **Chapter 3**

 **#**

* * *

"All the best, gajeel-kun!" juvia said handing him his bag. Gajeel grunted but took the bag. "Did you just go through my stuff again?" he asked looking annoyed. He hated when people go through his things without his permission. But then again juvia was not just anyone.

"No, juvia just wanted to make sure you had everything right" she said smiling. "so, basically you did go through my stuff." He said sighing. His phone rang as gajeel got up. He answered the call whole saying her a 'bye' and jogged to the play ground crowded with all the busting teens full of energy. Juvia sighed smiling sadly. Well, it was time for her to leave.

"All done?" she heard bora's voice behind her. She nodded and both of them went the car that waited outside the building. Juvia got in and the driver took off. Gray and he friends watched it from a distance. Gray frowned at it. He watched as bora came back and made his way towards the ground too. His friends called him from a distance. Gray let it slip and tried to focus on the game he had to play with bora's team. Gray and friends did a little warm up while their coach called them up. All the apposite team members shook hands with them.

"where did juvia go to?" gray asked bora as they shook hands. "she had some important work to deal with?" bora said as if in deep thought. Gray scowled but didn't sat anything. The jerk never spills anything. Bora smiled and gray got even more irritated. "well, focus on the game pal. All the best!" he said as he went to apposite of the court. Game started and their team took the initative. They were not such bad players themselves, gray had to give them at least that much but not as good as them. It took a while but they beat them by few balls when natsu jumped high and kicked it like rocket launching. People cheered and stood up. Bora patted him on the back and congratulated him on the victory. Gray nodded his head but snorted internally.

Later, the both teams were sent out since it was lunch time and told them to get ready for the after match. Gray let himself dragged with the boys for a little victory hugs and pats. He was in the changing room when he heard a voice. All the guys had left for a shower and he was the last one. He was drinking water. Damn, magnolia. It's fucking hot. After the game under hot sun, he felt so hot. Gray poured some water over his shirtless body. He had thrown off the garment somewhere along the line of reaching the room.

"Gray-sama?" gray turned at the voice. There she stood at the door timidly watching everywhere but him.

"juvia?"

"you called?" she asked blushing.

"Han?" gray asked confused.

"bora-San said you asked for me." She said looking at him. Oh! Now it hit him. Damn bora! Gray cursed him internally. He just asked. Not _asked!_

"oh, that! I just didn't see you at the court cheering bora. So just asked him. That's all." He tried to shrug it off.

"oh." She made a perfect 'o'. For a second he saw a look of disappointment pass through her face but it was gone the next second.

"juvia?" juvia blushed a healthy pink coated on her pale cheeks. When she came back few minutes ago, bora had told her that gray had asked about her and her stupid heart was beating faster so, she went to check on him. But guess what? She was feeling all silly now. No juvia, nothing can happen like that. He is a friend, if he considers that _much_.

"I thought, it was something important. That's why I came to check on you. That's all." She waved him off trying to look away. She was almost gonna turn back to run away to hole and disappear when he talked.

"why won't you talk to me?" she looked in to his eyes for the first time after all the talk they had until now.

"wh-what?" she asked confused.

"you won't talk to me." He said it again.

"we did until now, Gray-sama." She tried to reason him. Just what was he saying?

"no. No, not like this. Just you and me, the way you used to talk when we were in school." She tensed at his words. It has been few months they were in the college now, and he just wanted to let it out now.

"I do." She answered emotionless. She looked away again and gray frowned.

"No juvia you don't. You talk to me. But not like I'm your friend but _because just_ I am your friend. Am I just some old stranger who just met you on the path after so many years or something?" juvia looked stunned but more of confusion. A fear passed through her as her body felt different. Suddenly her eyes turned to steel and her body posture changed to different.

"Gray-sama. Stop. Don't talk. _Not anymore_. Don't say it like you were actually my boyfriend or something. I don't owe you anything. You hurt me then . You don't have any right to say anything now like I betrayed you or anything. So, just please stop." Her eyes felt the familiar stinging sensation like the million other time. Gray looked alerted. He was by her side but juvia flinched away before he could touch her.

"juvia…."

"please, just stop!" she backed away. But gray came closer and juvia hit the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please juvia,just stop crying. I'm sorry for whatever I said back." he said trying to soothe her rubbing her shoulders when she finally allowed him to touch her. He would be damned if guys came in now!

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." Gray said finally when she stopped crying. Her cheeks were a little pink and nose a little red. They were standing close.

"I should be the one who should be saying sorry. I just got carried away a little." She said after few seconds.

"so, would forgive me?" gray asked and juvia looked at him in horror.

"I can't.." she whispered but gray heard it clear.

"why?"

"because..you hurt me. And I am not the same juvia you saw back then. It would hurt my pride if I forgive that easily. So, I…. Can't." She said looking at him. Gray nodded at stalled the lump in his throat.

"so, would you forgive me if I make amends for it?" he asked trying to be bright. Juvia looked at him in confusion.

"amends?"

"yeah, and I need one thing from you for that?"

"what?" she asked again in a whisper.

"a chance. I need a second chance to prove I more than what you think of me. I want you to forgive me. I know that's not something that only words can prove. So, I need a second chance for it. Can you give me that second chance? " he asked looking at her intently.

Juvia didn't say anything for few seconds but later nodded slowly. Gray grinned at her.

"let's start by properly introducing ourselves. Hi, I am Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you." He said offering his hand while smiling. Juvia giggled and shook his hand. He eyes towards her.

" Hi, I'm juvia. Juvia lockser. It's nice meeting you too." She smiled and giggled once again.

"so, let's start by why weren't you looking at me since the moment you stepped inside..?" he said questioning. Juvia giggled an gray felt good so much.

"what? Am I that hot or that worst?" juvia laughed loudly this time. Gray raised a brow.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!..." she laughed loudly again.

"fuck..what the hell?" gray looked down and groaned loudly. This was not j _ust the way_ to a new start he was planning.

* * *

 _ **A/N: like it or not like it? Fill inn your opinion in the review box.**_

 _ **Love fairy tail**_

 _ **Love gruvia**_


End file.
